Senior Year
by gwcarver
Summary: Hermione Granger has accepted a research position to study American Muggle teenagers. The magical society is very different in the US - they only permit pure-bloods to learn magic. Hermione must be extremely cautious not to let anyone know. Hermione/Quinn
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger clutched her shoulder bag nervously as she entered the busy hallway of William McKinley High School. The Ministry's warning replayed in her head on a constant loop: _Do not let anyone know that magic exists - violating this rule will destroy the integrity of this research project and will undermine years of work. _Hermione understood that the Ministry of Magic had been asking permission to research the behavior and culture of American teenagers for some time and had finally received the needed approvals.

The US Department of Magical Affairs had a much stricter stance on Muggles than the Ministry - wizards and witches could not live among non-magical people. Instead they lived on expansive compounds surrounded by a variety of invisibility and Muggle-repelling charms to keep their existence a secret. The US schools of magic did not even accept wizards or witches who were born into Muggle families - these people were often left in confusion about their magical abilities and often became psychics or entertainers. Marriages between a wizard or witch and a non-magical person were highly frowned upon and required breaking the wizard or witch's wand and erasing their memories. The American Magical Society (as they were known collectively) were unequivocally a pure-blood community.

So the idea of allowing outsiders to study their Muggles was disconcerting, but after many years of negotiation and created, modified, and re-modified Unbreakable Vows - the Ministry of Magic's Office of Muggle Relations could finally send one of their best and brightest while posing as a transfer student. Hermione Granger, who had demonstrated great magical prowess and maturity in the Second Wizard's War against Lord Voldemort and who lived among British Muggles during her summers off from Hogwarts, seemed to be the perfect candidate, and she was more than eager to accept this rare opportunity.

Of course, once Hermione accepted the role to research American culture in the midst of an actual Muggle high school, she was bombarded with training about the rules the US Department of Magical Affairs had set.

"Absolutely _no one_ should see you perform magic," Hermione's supervisor, a strict middle-aged witch named Susan Babitt had emphasized over and over again. "The American Magical Society absolutely _hates_ interacting with Muggles - _especially_ if the reason is because of a foreigner!"

Hermione had rolled her eyes at the frequency of these warnings - what did they think she would do - levitate a student one day for fun? She was almost insulted.

But finally Hermione was here enrolled as a senior, and she held her breath as she entered the high school chaos.

The tiny hallway lined with bright red lockers seemed suffocating compared to Hogwarts - how were you even supposed to get through? Hermione pushed against the crowd to find her locker, but she kept getting shoved to the side. She had been working her way slowly against the tide of students for a few minutes when the crowd suddenly parted and Hermione was left standing awkwardly alone in the middle of the hallway. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw why.

A blonde girl in a yellow cardigan and light blue dress was walking confidently down the hallway with two girls trailing behind her - a taller blonde girl with a vacant expression, and a mischievous-looking raven-haired Latina. The trio wore self-assured smiles and did not seem at all surprised when people quickly moved out of their way - this was expected. Within a few strides, the girls stopped abruptly in front of Hermione. All three brows furrowed in a mixture of confusion and insult that she did not move immediately as everyone else had.

"Um, excuse me?" the lead blonde girl said, though there was no politeness in her voice.

Hermione could only stare. "S-sorry!"

There was a pause, and it seemed like everyone in the hallway had stopped to stare.

"MOVE!" the girl demanded in Hermione's face. But Hermione could not find the strength to move, and she remained frozen to the spot.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Santana…!"

The young Latina girl began to make her way forward, when a hand suddenly grasped the inside of Hermione's elbow and pulled her out of the way. Hermione let out the breath she had been holding as the three girls glared icily at her but continued on their way.

When the girls had disappeared and the crowd had once again filled the hallway, Hermione turned to her unknown savior. "Thank you."

"Oh, it was no problem," a small brunette girl said cheerily with a bright smile on her face. "It's always hard for someone to grasp the complex hierarchy at a new school."

The girl continued to beam at Hermione, and Hermione offered a hesitant smile back - she wasn't sure what to make of her.

"You'll want to stay out of their way," the girl warned, seeming eager to dispense advice. "Those girls rule the school - they're the Cheerios. Well, ex-Cheerios really, but their residual dominance and popularity remains despite."

"O-okay," Hermione stuttered. Her head was spinning as she reached in her bag hurriedly to get out a notebook and pen - why hadn't she made any notes yet?

"Let me introduce myself," the brunette suggested, her cheery tone unfading, which reminded Hermione briefly of an equally saccharine old enemy - Dolores Umbridge.

"I'm Rachel Berry - that's B-E-R-R-Y." Rachel's eyes looked expectantly at Hermione's pen and notebook, fully expecting her to be recording everything. "You'll want to make sure you spell it right - I'm going to be a star, you see, and you won't want to forget meeting me you-know-when!"

"R-right," Hermione stuttered again. "I'm Hermione - Hermione Granger."

"Oh!" Rachel squealed with delight, looping her arm around Hermione's and pulling Hermione with her as she navigated expertly down the hallway. "You're British! How wonderful - you know, I've always respected the British stance on nudity - why be afraid of it if it's natural, right?"

Hermione could only nod when met with the exuberance that was Rachel Berry. Soon Rachel had gotten hold of Hermione's class schedule and was already directing her toward her locker. "We simply must exchange Twitters and Facebook profiles! And Hermione - what a uniquely British name!"

Because no one greeted or smiled at Rachel as they left Hermione's locker and entered her first class together ("Oh, Economics - I have that too!"), Hermione deduced that Rachel probably did not have many friends, and she wondered briefly if it was wise to stick with her. However, feeling a mixture of pity and knowing Rachel's loneliness almost definitely meant she knew everything about everyone else, Hermione found herself typing her new American phone number into Rachel's phone during lunch.

"Excellent!" Rachel exclaimed as Hermione handed Rachel's phone back to her. "Or as you British say - brilliant! Right?"

Hermione only laughed and nodded. Across the cafeteria, Hermione suddenly noticed the three girls from earlier that morning sitting down at a table full of boys with red letterman jackets. The leader blonde was laughing and flipped her hair as one of the boys started rough-housing with another in an attempt to impress her. She then seemed to be telling the boys something, and they immediately jogged away - appearing to be on a task just given to them.

"Quinn Fabray," Rachel stated, as she noticed Hermione's gaze. "The most popular girl in school."

"Why?" Hermione found herself asking almost absent-mindedly, still staring at Quinn. "How do you become popular?"

"Oh, I don't know," Rachel said carefully, as if she had contemplated that very question many times before. "You have to be pretty - the most beautiful girl in the entire school."

_Check_, Hermione found herself thinking.

"And you have to have no soul."

As Rachel stated the second qualification, another boy walked shyly up to Quinn and handed her a packet of papers. Quinn smiled sweetly and clasped her hands in delight, seeming to thank the boy. The boy blushed furiously and opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Quinn took the papers, abruptly turned away, and began talking animatedly with the other two girls at the table.

"That's Jacob Ben Israel," Rachel informed Hermione quietly. "He's been in love with Quinn since the first grade - and doing all her homework since then too."

"She can just make people _do_ things for her?" Hermione wondered aloud, being reminded of the Imperius curse.

"Oh yes," Rachel said matter-of-factly. "Even I have done quite a few things for her - nothing major, of course," she said quickly. "Just, you know, let her copy off one of my Spanish quizzes or done an entire project when we got picked to be partners once."

"Why?"

"Because…" Rachel trailed off. She apparently found this difficult to explain. "_Everyone_ falls in love with her. Everyone wants to make her smile - everyone wants to be her."

"Interesting…" Hermione knew vaguely she should be taking notes on everything Rachel had told her, but she found it impossible to take her eyes away from Quinn.

"Don't bother trying to be her friend. I think her only real friends are Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez - the two girls that are always with her," Rachel continued explaining. "I mean, Quinn and I have had a class together since sixth grade, and we've even been in Glee Club for two years, but she still can't be nice to me for more than five minutes."

"Glee Club?" Hermione asked, finally tearing her eyes off Quinn and looking at Rachel. "What's that?"

Somehow, Rachel's smile turned even brighter at this question. "I was hoping you'd ask that!"


	2. Chapter 2

After school, when Hermione should have been apparating back to her office in the Ministry of Magic, she found herself being dragged into a choir room by Rachel Berry.

"Now, don't be afraid if you can't sing that well," Rachel said in her most assuring tone. "Every star needs her back-up singers - why, think of how empty musicals would be without the chorus line!"

There were two rows of chairs placed on risers in the back of the room, and they were already half-way filled by Glee Club members. Rachel brought Hermione to each of them and introduced her as "my new British friend." Hermione was greeted warmly by all, except when they reached Quinn, Santana, and Brittany.

"This is the bitch that wouldn't get out of our way," Santana sneered. "You best tell her how it goes down, Berry."

"I'm-I'm sure she meant no offense -" Rachel started.

"Well, there was offense," Quinn interrupted abruptly. She turned and smiled sweetly at Hermione, though Hermione could see venom in Quinn's green eyes. "And next time we won't be so welcoming."

"My cat is British - do you know him?" Brittany asked suddenly Hermione with a vacant look. "I'm not sure if he knows you though. He's a lord - Lord Tubbington."

"Uhm," Hermione said, unsure of how to respond. "Sorry - I'm not aware of Lord Tubbington."

"He treats his subjects nicely - at least that's what he tells me," Brittany replied. "He likes fondue."

"Does he?" Hermione asked politely, when she noticed Santana sending her a scathing look and protectively locking pinkies with Brittany.

Soon the teacher, Will Schuester, entered and the Glee Club started rehearsing. Apparently the year before they had qualified for the National Show Choir competition in New York City, and the club was eager to return. Instead of rehearsing scales and reading sheet music, however, the club seemed to revolve around everyone competing against each other and performing solos.

It was nearly midnight in England when Hermione finally apparated into her office at the Ministry of Magic. She dropped her school bag heavily on the floor and took out a quill to record her observations.

_Popularity equals power. To be popular, one must be particularly attractive and manipulative, earning the admiration of the masses. One may achieve adjacent power if one is of mediocre attractiveness and befriends a popular person. _

Hermione stopped writing to dip her quill in fresh ink, and the pause made her think of Quinn. How could someone so beautiful enjoy torturing the lives of others for her own amusement? She reminded Hermione strongly of her old classmates at Hogwarts that were sorted into Slytherin. How had the Sorting Hat described them? _Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.  
><em>

The next morning, Hermione yawned as she apparated back onto American soil about half a mile away from the high school. She had only gotten a few hours sleep after writing her observations, and Hermione hoped her supervisor would be pleased - Hermione was not used to doing anything less.

As Hermione opened her locker and began putting her morning classes' books into her bag, she was suddenly shoved from behind and almost fell into her locker.

"Watch out for danger, Granger," Quinn said in a sing-song voice as she walked by.

"You in danger, girl," Santana retorted as she passed in her usual spot behind Quinn with Brittany next to her.

Hermione instinctively reached for her wand, but remembered she had left it in her office when her hand didn't find her wand in its usual spot. She could not, however, resist letting the incantation escape from her lips.

"_Stupefy_," she whispered.

"…What did you say?"

Hermione's body twitched in surprise as she turned around to see Rachel standing just behind her.

"Oh, it's okay if you're eccentric," Rachel said, creating an excuse for Hermione. "Almost all my idols are - and believe me, talking to yourself is by far the least eccentric quality to have!"

It was easy to blend in with Rachel. Rachel was practically invisible to the rest of the student body and attaching herself to Rachel meant that Hermione could be equally invisible. Of course, Rachel's insider knowledge of everyone's gossip also made Hermione's research progress much faster than anticipated.

* * *

><p>"This is wonderful!" Susan, Hermione's supervisor had exclaimed after a few months. "Your comparison of the popular girls with the House of Slytherin is brilliant! And this Barbara Streisand Muggle is quite interesting as well - how do you suppose she is the 'most popular and innovative singer of all time' without being particularly attractive?"<p>

Hermione had shrugged and couldn't help smiling to herself. It had all been much easier than she had anticipated, and the Office of Muggle Relations was already talking about publishing her work in _Anthropology of Muggles, Volume CCXXXI_. Hermione was making quite a name for herself beyond 'the girl who helped Harry Potter.'

Of course, it had not been all fun and games - Hermione mastered all of her senior classes with ease, finding it much easier than Hogwarts, but she had less success in the Glee Club. Without much talent for singing or dance, Hermione almost always found herself in the back of the group, desperately mimicking everyone else during choreography and mouthing the lyrics - hoping not to stand out.

Her favorite time in school, oddly enough, was during her free period after lunch. Hermione worked as an office aid in the library, but since the library was mostly deserted and unknown to the rest of the school, Hermione used the time to relax and read some of the Muggle books that were available.

One day, as Hermione was restocking some books in the back of the library, she came across a Muggle book about sparkling vampires. She became intrigued by this new folklore and immediately sat down to begin reading. Her 'research' was interrupted when an angry voice was suddenly heard.

"Ugh! I hate stupid Rachel Berry! If she thinks she can steal Finn from me _again…_!"

Quinn had stormed into the back of the library in a row of bookshelves in front of Hermione. She obviously thought this section would be deserted, and Hermione tried to disappear by hiding her face with her book.

"No!" Quinn said harshly to herself, then plastered on her usual self-assured smile. "This will not happen again. Finn is _mine,_ and we _will_ win Prom King and Queen this year and…"

Quinn's voice abruptly halted its train of thought, and Hermione peered curiously over the top of her book. Quinn's burning eyes met hers.

"_You!" _Quinn shrieked. "_How dare…"_

Suddenly the book in Hermione's hands snapped shut tightly, trapping Hermione's thumbs. Hermione yelled out in surprise, trying to pry the book back open, but it kept its iron grip. Hermione's mind flashed with spells on how to loosen an object, but they were useless without her wand.

"Help me!" Hermione cried desperately to Quinn.

Quinn only stared at Hermione with wide eyes. She suddenly waved her hand once near her waist, and the book immediately released Hermione and fell to the ground.

There was a moment of shocked silence.

"How…?" Hermione started.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" Quinn burst out, on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry! I don't know how I - I didn't mean to!"

Quinn wrapped her arms around herself tightly, as if to hold herself together, and ran quickly out of the library.


	3. Chapter 3

_I have come across my first American Muggle-born witch. Her powers present themselves much like those of young witches and wizards everywhere - in a burst of emotion. In the UK, she would have received her letter to Hogwarts years ago, but in the United States, she is forever kept in the dark and considered unworthy of magical knowledge._

Ever since that moment in the library, Hermione could think of nothing but Quinn - when did her abilities first present? What did she think they were? Could she control them? What other abilities did she possess?

She often thought about these things while watching Quinn during lunch. Quinn herself seemed more hesitant around Hermione and had stopped taunting her with "Danger Granger" in the hallways and in Glee Club. Every so often, Quinn would even meet Hermione's gaze, though she would quickly look away.

"You're doing it, aren't you?" Rachel asked during lunch.

"Hm?" Hermione mused, watching Quinn flirt with a boy in a letterman jacket while her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, had walked away to buy their lunches. Quinn had timed it perfectly - she really was a genius sometimes.

"You're falling in love with Quinn Fabray," Rachel said flatly.

"What? Don't be silly!" Hermione said, turning away and facing Rachel. "Quinn is one of the most vile…!"

"Don't worry!" Rachel said quickly. "I don't mind it - I mean, almost all the girls at school must have entertained the thought. At first you believe it's envy or severe admiration, but then you realize how pretty Quinn's hair looks or how soft her skin seems, and if only you could make her laugh, just once…"

Rachel had trailed off, looking down intently at her school lunch. Hermione wasn't sure what to say - she was certain she did not feel _that_ way about Quinn, but she couldn't tell Rachel what had happened in the library. Hermione looked back at Quinn.

"Well," Hermione relented. "Her hair does look quite pretty today."

"Every day," Rachel muttered and took a bite of her sandwich.

* * *

><p>Hermione pushed a cart of books slowly through the library, re-organizing all the misplaced books. Ever since Rachel had confessed her secret crush on Quinn, that seemed to be the only topic they ever talked about - more accurately, the only topic Rachel talked about - Hermione usually only listened with an occasional nod.<p>

Hermione could sense the flashes of jealousy enter Rachel's voice whenever Quinn glanced back at Hermione during lunch, but she decided to ignore it for now. It did feel good whenever their eyes met…

And now Hermione sensed she was no longer alone in the library. Hermione turned around from the bookshelf, and there she was - looking especially delicate in a white summer dress and the usual cardigan.

"Hi," Quinn almost-whispered. Her usual hard demeanor seemed washed away.

"H-hello," Hermione stammered out, then silently cursed herself for sounding like a fool.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" Quinn asked quietly, approaching Hermione with her hands behind her back. "About what happened the other day?"

"No," Hermione answered steadily. "Of course not."

"Good," Quinn smiled, very relieved. She immediately straightened up and found her usual power stance with her hands on her hips and an arrogant glint in her eyes. "Good, and you won't tell anyone."

With that, Quinn turned and began walking away. Hermione let out a long breath. Her mind wondered if this meant that she would become invisible to Quinn again, but suddenly she was back.

"You-you don't think I'm weird?"

Quinn had returned, and her eyes implored Hermione's - as though this flaw would destroy years of reaching the top of McKinley's social ladder.

"Of course not," Hermione repeated in the most reassuring tone she could muster.

Quinn half-smiled, trying to believe Hermione, but not quite. She nodded and started to walk away again.

"I - I can do it too!"

Quinn froze.

_Oh bloody hell._

"What did you say?" Quinn asked, rushing back to Hermione. "It's not just me? I'm-I'm not a _freak_?"

She had begun clutching Hermione's arm tightly, as if trying to force the truth out of her. The sound of hope and loneliness in Quinn's voice made it impossible to lie.

"Yes," Hermione whispered cautiously. "I'm a witch."

"A _witch_?" Quinn asked in disbelief, dropping Hermione's arm. "Prove it!"

Hermione's eyes darted around to make sure they were completely alone, then reached inside her pocket and pulled out a pink paper crane Rachel had folded earlier at lunch.

"_Wingardium leviosa."_

Hermione waved her hand over the paper crane and made it hover up to Quinn, who nervously reached out a hand and plucked it out of the air. That was the extent of what Hermione could do without a wand, but Quinn looked completely mystified.

"How did you…?"

"I learned it in school," Hermione answered with a matter-of-fact tone. "Back in England there's a school of magic that witches and wizards attend when they're young, so they can learn to control their magic."

"Witches and wizards," Quinn repeated, trying to grasp the entire concept. "So… this is a normal thing? Can I go to a 'school of magic' too?"

"In the States, it's quite different," Hermione simply stated, turning back to organizing the books on her cart. She hoped Quinn would leave it at that - Hermione had just violated every rule on this research project in mere minutes, but just the tiniest bit of information to comfort a troubled girl couldn't be any harm - could it?

"Why?" Quinn demanded, but kept her voice low.

"I-I can't say," Hermione said quickly. She started to push her cart of books and walk away, but Quinn grabbed her arm again.

"Hermione," Quinn whispered, calling Hermione by her first name for the first time. "_Please._"

Hermione was not facing Quinn when she spoke, but she knew before she turned her head that Quinn was on the verge of tears. Hermione remembered how she had felt when she was eleven years old and received her acceptance letter for Hogwarts. It had explained so much - all the unexplainable things Hermione had done, from making a cake explode at a birthday party when she was six, an invisible force flinging food back in her parents' faces when she refused to finish dinner at age nine, the ability to make a piece of paper flutter indoors… when the letter arrived by owl that summer seven years ago, it had changed her entire life.

"Alright," Hermione relented. "But you have to do something for me in return."

"What?" Quinn perked up immediately. "What do you want? You want to be popular? You can start walking behind me in Brittany's spot - I'll bump her to the back."

"No!" Hermione said, half-annoyed at Quinn's assumption that she wanted to be popular. She much preferred being invisible. "I just want you to be… nice."

Quinn realized what Hermione was suggesting and gritted her teeth - didn't she know that was social suicide?

"I want you to be nice and smile at people without wanting them to do something for you," Hermione continued. "Do your own homework and assignments. And stop drawing those pornographic pictures of Rachel Berry in the girls' lavatory."

"How do you expect me to graduate high school if I haven't done any school work since middle school?" Quinn demanded.

"I'll help you study too, if you want," Hermione offered. "But no more cheating."

Quinn studied Hermione's serious face, and Hermione could see the muscle in Quinn's jaw tensing up. She could tell Quinn was strategizing whether she could somehow get her way without giving into any of Hermione's conditions.

"You drive a hard bargain, Granger," Quinn said slowly, crossing her arms in front of her. "But if I'm… nice and play by your rules, you'll teach me about magic?"

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "But you can't tell _anyone_."

"Then you're going to get the nicest girl you've ever met."

Quinn held out her hand and Hermione took it hesitantly. As they shook on their agreement, Hermione wondered if she would come to regret this later...


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn Fabray was many things: pretty, manipulative, fashionable, vengeful, popular, conniving; but 'nice' had never been an adjective used to describe her until now. One could even describe this new Quinn as sweet - she had helped push Artie's wheelchair to one of his classes on the second floor, complimented Mr. Schuester's vest of the day, helped Miss Pillsbury individually wash each piece of fruit in her lunch, laughed at one of Brittany's dull knock-knock jokes, and even said "hi" to Rachel as she walked by.

"Did you see that?" Rachel had squealed to Hermione immediately afterwards. "She said 'Hi Rachel' and smiled at me! Oh happy day!"

Hermione smiled as Rachel gave her an intricate play-by-play of what happened even though Hermione had been watching only a few feet away. She had broken the Ministry's agreement with the US Department, but it seemed worth it so far.

During lunch, Hermione made her usual observations of Quinn and her friends. At one point, Quinn smiled and waved at Hermione, which surprisingly caused Hermione to look quickly away and bring up a hand to cover the smile spreading across her face. To her embarrassment, Hermione could also feel a hot red blush tinge her cheeks. Rachel had muttered something at this point, but Hermione could not hear anything - an adrenaline-fueled buzz filled her ears.

A few hours later, Hermione and Quinn sat on the ground in the back of the library facing each other.

"I've done everything you wanted," Quinn started.

"Yes, beautifully," Hermione agreed. "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

So Hermione spent the next forty-five minutes trying to explain the entire wizarding world to Quinn - how there were wands, flying broomsticks, dark arts, Quidditch, apparating, Hogwarts, owls, charms, spells, the Ministry of Magic, Squibs, Muggles…

"So, what am I?" Quinn interrupted when Hermione had been explaining the concept of 'pure-blood' and 'half-blood.'

"Well, we're Muggle-born," Hermione answered slowly. "Some people would call us 'Mudblood' but it's quite a derogatory term."

"You have Muggle parents too?" Quinn asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, my parents are dentists," Hermione said simply. "And they're allowed to know all about the magical world, though they don't always understand it fully. It's different in the States - they want all their wizards and witches to be pure-blood."

"So, that's why I can't go to a magic school."

"Right," Hermione confirmed. "I-I don't agree with it, but that's how it is here."

"Can - may I go back to England with you?" Quinn asked cautiously after a brief silence. "To go to Hogwarts? I don't mind being behind…"

"I-I…" Hermione stammered. "I don't know - I'll have to look into it."

"Please," Quinn said softly, touching Hermione gently on the knee. "It's not fair that I can't learn about magic just because of my parents. You know it's not right."

The bell rang then, signaling the end of class. The sound of students filling the hallway outside the library could be heard faintly, but Quinn kept her gaze on Hermione. Hermione slowly gave a nod, causing Quinn to smile before she stood up and left. As Quinn walked away, Hermione could feel her heart melt.

* * *

><p>Quinn's head was reeling with new information as she walked to class, occasionally smiling and greeting people she recognized along the way. Quinn had always believed she had a strange, uncontrollable telepathic talent ever since the incident at a preschool classmate's birthday party when she was four years old. A clown had gotten too close to Quinn and frightened her, and she had unintentionally caused the clown's colorful wig to tighten around his head painfully. Paramedics were called and they had to cut the wig off the clown's head to remove it. No one could explain what happened - but Quinn knew. There were other incidents when she was especially angry and afraid, so she had eventually learned to numb down her feelings to prevent anyone else getting hurt. Of course, when she reached high school, Quinn had learned new masterful ways to hurt people without using magic.<p>

But it had been nice today to not have to worry about scheming and plotting. It had actually been nice to really make someone's day by simply smiling and acknowledging their existence. Quinn laughed to herself - that Hermione Granger drove a hard bargain, but now it didn't seem so hard.

_Hermione Granger. _Quinn rolled the thought of the witch inside her mind. Quinn had disliked Hermione at first because she had questioned Quinn's authority, but Hermione seemed to have all the power now. And there was that moment Quinn had touched Hermione's knee… a shiver had went up Quinn's forearm, and Hermione's eyes suddenly appeared to be a very distinct shade of brown and her dark blonde hair seemed to fall in perfect places around her face. Quinn could feel her heart beating against her chest as she saw Hermione nod. It took all her strength and composure to simply smile and walk away, but her body tingled with the after effects of what happened.

It was strange - what did this mean? Quinn had dated quite a few boys in her romantic history, but none had made her feel this way. Truthfully, most of the relationships she had were carefully planned and strategic with strict qualifications, but this feeling of giddiness and anticipation was something else entirely. For the first time in Quinn's life, her mind was filled with the thoughts of another person, and how to make her smile.

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks, and Hermione fell into a sort of routine: she would apparate a short distance from school and walk the rest of the way with Rachel meeting her at their lockers. Rachel would babble on about the newest musical, her latest solo piece, or the freshest gossip. Then they would go to class. At lunch they would eat and observe Quinn and her friends. A few periods later, Quinn would join Hermione in the library, and they would talk non-stop about magic ("You need a wand to learn proper magic," Hermione told Quinn, who was eager to learn spells and charms). After school was Glee Club, and if she was lucky, Hermione would be able to leave immediately afterwards and apparate back in her office before midnight, where she would record her observations and (hopefully) get a few hours sleep.<p>

A month into their second semester, Rachel was recounting her latest ploy to get Finn to break-up with Quinn. Rachel was using her usual strategy to get Finn confused with his attraction towards Rachel and make himself break up with Quinn over the self-imposed guilt. Apparently Rachel had done this successfully last year, but this time she did not think Finn was the prize.

"Quinn is a very popular girl," Rachel explained carefully while Hermione was unloading her textbooks into her locker. "There is always a very finite window where she is actually single…"

"Hi Rachel," Quinn's sweet voice said as she walked by. Rachel's face instantly glowed, but quickly fell when Quinn turned her head and smiled warmly at Hermione for several steps after she had passed.

Hermione smiled and shook her head in disbelief when Quinn had disappeared. Quinn was quite possibly the most adorable…

"What was that?" Rachel demanded, interrupting Hermione's fanciful thoughts.

"What-what do you mean?" Hermione asked, forcing confusion in her voice. She closed her locker and began to walk toward the school exit and hoped Rachel wouldn't get too suspicious.

"That look!" Rachel insisted. "Have you been spending time with Quinn that I'm unaware of?"

"Well," Hermione tried to say with nonchalant tone. "There's lunch and Glee Club."

"Yes, and…?"

"And… maybe she stops by the library sometimes when I have my free period."

"Your free period…" Rachel contemplated, obviously rushing through schedules in her head. "You mean when _I_ have Spanish with Quinn?"

Hermione flinched when Rachel had shrieked out the last question. She honestly didn't know Quinn had a class during that time. She always assumed Quinn had a free period as well and chose to spend it with Hermione.

"What? How can she even leave Spanish for the entire class?" Hermione deflected.

"Her status as the most popular girl in school also extends to teachers," Rachel huffed. "They also let her do whatever she wants when she bats her eyelashes at them."

"I-I didn't know, Rachel," Hermione started apologetically.

Rachel glared at Hermione for a moment, then let out a breath to release her anger. It wouldn't do to stay mad at her only friend.

"It's alright," Rachel sighed. "Quinn doesn't even like women anyway."

* * *

><p>"Quinn, your gay is showing."<p>

"_What_?" Quinn spat out, startled by Santana's statement. "What are you talking about?"

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were sitting together at a table in an empty classroom after school. They were attempting (albeit poorly) doing their school work: something they hadn't done in years.

"I saw the way you eyed Granger," Santana said, crossing her arms smugly. "Pretty gay, if you ask me, and trust me - I know about gays. I have awesome gaydar."

"She does," Brittany agreed. Her textbook was noticeably upside down.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Quinn said defensively and looked down to study her class notes.

"Au contraire, Q," Santana retorted. "I have every idea what I'm talking about. Just ask Britt-Britt here."

"Santana is an expert lesbian," Brittany agreed again.

"Whatever," Quinn muttered dismissively. "Finn and I are going to get Prom King and Queen this year."

"Quinnie, do you not remember what happened last year with me and Karofsky? Disaster."

Santana paused, then changed to a softer tone. "Look, high school's almost over. Our rule is coming to an end - don't you think it's finally our time to do whatever the hell we want? Be with whoever the hell we want?"

Quinn looked over at Brittany, who had suddenly discovered that she could wave her pencil in front of her face so that it looked rubbery. Santana watched Brittany as well, but there was nothing but love in her eyes as she reached over and affectionately brushed Brittany's hair over her shoulder.

Quinn smiled. But then she shook her head, dismissing her thoughts.

"No," she stated with finality. "I _have_ to get the crown this year - end of story."


	5. Chapter 5

"The window is open!" Rachel told Hermione excitedly one day before lunch. "I have very good intel that Quinn and Finn were seen on the football field this very morning arguing. They have not spoken or made eye contact in the hallway or in any of their classes - classic break-up signs!"

Rachel was right, though Quinn could hardly dare admit to herself that she was dumped _yet again_ for someone the likes of Rachel Berry. Finn had told her he was confused whether he actually loved _her_ or the idea of being the perfect high school couple, but then Finn was often confused on much simpler topics, such as how the earth was round when it looked flat or why the seasons were opposite on different hemispheres.

_I don't need him_, Quinn repeated in her mind as she walked to each of her "Vote Finn and Quinn for Prom King and Queen!" posters and ripped out Finn's picture. _If Queen Elizabeth can rule the British Empire without a king, I can be prom queen._

Quinn had taught herself years ago how to stop feeling pain and disappointment - she was the master at compartmentalizing. Of course, it always seemed to erupt later on in the form of getting pregnant or slapping someone, but Quinn was convinced she could control it this time. She just had to push those feelings down even further…

"Do you need - _may_ I help you?"

A timid voice interrupted Quinn's inner dialogue. A timid voice with a distinct British accent.

"No," Quinn said slowly, exhaling her anger. "I'm fine."

"Alright," Hermione said, standing next to Quinn in the empty hallway. She turned to walk away, then decided to stay. "You seem quite upset."

"I'm fine, Granger," Quinn said in a robotic voice, smoothing down the Prom poster that was half ripped. She avoided Hermione's concerned gaze. "Go to lunch."

"Okay," Hermione relented, watching Quinn's jaw tense. "But… are you going to meet me in the library later?"

"_I don't know!_" Quinn suddenly yelled, turning to face Hermione. Queen's dark green eyes were blazing. "Can't you see I have bigger things to worry about than witchcraft right now?"

Hermione noticeably flinched at Quinn's outburst. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and walked away. Quinn clutched the remaining half of the Prom poster on the wall and ripped it off in a fit of frustration. Why couldn't anything go according to plan for once? Why was she more upset about Hermione leaving her in an empty hallway than Finn breaking up with her? What was this - this emptiness inside she felt when Hermione walked away?

Quinn was determined to find out.

* * *

><p>Quinn stormed into the library during Spanish class ready to confront Hermione. It had been easy enough - a complaint of nausea and a few tears gained enough sympathy from Mr. Schuester to allow her to leave, and a smile and a touch of the hand to Rachel got Quinn the day's class notes. When she reached the library, Hermione was in her usual spot in the back losing herself in a book.<p>

"Granger," Quinn said flatly, announcing her presence.

Hermione put down her book, instantly recognizing Quinn's voice. Although Quinn was still visibly upset, it was impossible for Hermione to stop herself from smiling the faintest of smiles.

"Quinn," Hermione said, trying to keep her own voice as flat as Quinn's. "I-I didn't think you were coming today."

"This wizarding world," Quinn started. "Do love spells actually exist?"

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. She had no idea why Quinn was bringing this up.

"Why, y-yes," Hermione couldn't help stammering. "They exist, though it's not really love they bring about - just a deep infatuation or obsession."

Quinn strode up to Hermione so that their faces were only inches away from each other. "Did you cast some sort of spell over me?"

Hermione almost laughed at this accusation - it was so ridiculous! Why would Quinn even think…

"No!" Hermione said quickly. "I would never…!"

"Then _why_ do I feel this way?" Quinn walked away from Hermione, exasperated. "You - are - _so_ - distracting!"

Quinn let out a frustrated huff and started pacing. Hermione wasn't sure what to say or what Quinn exactly meant by her accusation. "Quinn, I -"

"I should be strategizing on getting Prom Queen or how to leave Lima, Ohio after graduation," Quinn interrupted in a low tone that was almost to herself. "Not about making you smile or the time I touched your damn knee."

Hermione stared at Quinn, unsure of what to say next. She tried to keep the thrilled feeling contained within her own body, as Quinn was still pacing and looking visibly distraught. The truth was that it was extremely hard to concentrate all the time and accurately tell Quinn about everything she had learned at Hogwarts - Quinn's eyebrow often quirked adorably when Hermione told her about real magical creatures such as unicorns or dragons, or she would laugh infectiously whenever Hermione described the pompous Draco Malfoy and his gang, making Hermione swell up with pride. And more recently there had been an entirely new distraction - now Quinn usually chose to sit right next to Hermione when they met in the back of the library, so close that their arms and shoulders often touched, and Hermione could smell soft wafts of Quinn's perfume.

Hermione grabbed Quinn by the shoulders to make her stop pacing.

"Fabray," Hermione said, pausing to slow a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. "You-you are equally distracting to me."

And there it was. Quinn pressed her lips together to stop herself from smiling, but Hermione could sense a slight relaxation in Quinn's tense body. Hermione's eyes flicked quickly from Quinn's eyes to her lips.

"I think," Hermione whispered, moving her face slowly closer to Quinn's. "I'm going to kiss you now."

Quinn could feel her heart thudding quickly against her chest and her nose filled with the scent of Hermione's hair as she inched closer. It would be so easy to become lost in her…

"No!" Quinn said suddenly, pulling away from Hermione and dashing out the library. "I'm-I'm sorry. I-I can't!"

And suddenly, Hermione was alone.

* * *

><p>Quinn was noticeably absent from Glee club that afternoon, and Hermione didn't see her until lunch the next day, though all of Quinn's prom campaign posters had been neatly altered to edit out Finn. Hermione watched Quinn during lunch as usual, but instead of getting a few stolen glances, Quinn seemed sullen and disinterested in interacting with anyone, including Santana and Brittany.<p>

"She seems quite heart-broken this time," Rachel sighed. "Honestly, she's cheated on Finn and broken up with him two times - you'd think she'd get over him faster."

"How's Finn?" Hermione asked dully, attempting to engage in conversation.

"Oh, he's fine, actually. Already trying to get me to go to Breadsticks with him." Rachel paused. "I think he's going to ask me to prom, though I don't know whether to go with him and make Quinn jealous or dramatically refuse. What do you think?"

"Whatever you want," Hermione answered without much enthusiasm.

"Oh, the dramatic route is best, I think," Rachel nodding agreeably, not noticing Hermione's depressed demeanor. "Besides, going stag is very independent woman. That's what you're doing, right?"

"What, prom?" Hermione asked, suddenly aware that prom was only a few weeks away. "I-I hadn't thought about it."

"We're going to find the best dresses and finally make this school notice what they've been blind to all these years!" Rachel went on, ignoring Hermione's hesitant answer. "And when Quinn gets Prom Queen, maybe she'll be so happy that she'll dance with me!"

Hermione perked up at the mention of Quinn's name and looked back over where Quinn was sitting. Santana appeared to be reaching across the table to touch Quinn's shoulder, but Quinn quickly brushed her off. It didn't look like Quinn would ever be happy again.

Then Hermione's mind flashed with an idea.

"Rachel," Hermione said suddenly, her voice much brighter than before. "Are we meeting here for prom or should I meet you at your house?"


	6. Chapter 6

Getting ready for prom was an arduous affair for all - mall and boutique scrambles for the best and most unique prom dress, orders for the freshest corsage and boutonnières, limousine reservations, dinner plans, plans to spike the punch, after parties… Hermione tried to stay out of most of it. She planned on simply reusing a red dress she wore to Bill Weasley's wedding and getting a ride to prom from Rachel. Because neither had dates, they didn't need fancy dinner plans or additional accessories. But Hermione's mysterious other plans had her skipping Glee rehearsals and apparating back in England immediately after school.

Quinn, on the other hand, had much to prep for - two weeks before prom she forced herself to at least _look_ happy and campaign even harder for prom queen. There were endless streams of baked goods and candy being passed out every day, walking and talking at every table during lunch (though skipping over Hermione and Rachel), and posters plastered everywhere in the school. Quinn even commissioned Artie to tape a campaign poster on the back of his wheel chair and have his wheels say "VOTE QUINN" whenever he spun them. She was determined to get that crown or fall flat on her face trying.

* * *

><p>On the big night, Hermione and Rachel entered the school building a few hours after prom had officially started. Rachel had gone on about making a "theatric entrance" by arriving late and having as many people as possible see them. As Rachel imagined it, everyone would collectively gasp and fawn over them, making up for years of lost time. Of course, the end of Rachel's plan also involved Quinn suddenly and instantly falling in love with her, but Hermione was hoping that was the more far-fetched part.<p>

After Rachel and Hermione took a friendly prom picture together outside the gymnasium, Hermione grabbed Rachel's arm before they made their grand entrance. She was far past late in telling Rachel this, but it was better late than never.

"Rachel, wait," Hermione said. "I have to tell you something."

When Rachel stopped to face her, Hermione paused and took a breath.

"You were right," Hermione started, knowing Rachel loved being right. "I-I fell in love with her - with Quinn. And… and I think she might be in love with me too."

Rachel said nothing but only looked at Hermione for what seemed like an eternity. A million thoughts ran through Hermione's head - _Please don't hate me - Don't slap me - I didn't mean to - You can have her if you want - Actually, no, I want her - I'm sorry - I still want to be your friend - I tried to be a good friend - I'll leave…_

"I know," Rachel said finally. "I thought you'd never admit it."

Rachel's voice was quiet, but she didn't seem angry.

"I've seen the way she looks at you - or used to look at you," Rachel said softly. "Now the way she tries _not_ to look at you. The way you two smile at each other and the special ways your eyes light up when you see each other. She finds every excuse to touch you, you know. On your shoulder, your arm, a playful second of hand-holding…in the back of my mind, I always knew."

"But you never said anything," Hermione said in confusion.

"I thought it was more appropriate for you to say something first," Rachel explained. "To be painfully honest, what I have with Quinn is nothing more than a school girl crush. But what you have with her… that gets made into musicals."

Hermione smiled at Rachel's sentiment, then looked defeated down at the beaded purse she was holding. "She won't even look at me now."

"Just wait until the prom queen announcement is over," Rachel said, putting a reassuring hand on Hermione's arm. "Once that's over, you make your move."

* * *

><p>Quinn waited on the stage with all the other prom court nominees. This year she was in a deep royal blue dress - fit for a queen. Santana and Brittany stood next to her with their pinkies locked. They had also been nominated for prom queen and had openly attended prom together as a couple. The Bully Whips must have had an effect on the school's attitude, as they received little to no teasing about dating each other the entire school year. Quinn watched them wistfully and wished in the back of her mind she could be as brave as them, but at least they had each other. Quinn steadfastly remained alone… but was that by her own choice?<p>

Naturally, Quinn noticed Hermione the moment she stepped into the decorated gymnasium. Brittany had been leading a serious conversation with Quinn about the tooth fairy, but Quinn had stopped listening when she saw Hermione. Hermione simply looked stunning in her red dress, and it took all of Quinn's willpower to tear her eyes away.

Principal Figgins tapped the microphone loudly and cleared his throat, preparing to announce the year's prom king and queen. Quinn made herself plaster on the brightest smile she could muster. This was her moment.

"Hello everyone," Principal Figgins said, commanding silence from the crowd of high schoolers. "I hope you're all having fun. Remember - just say no."

That worked; an awkward silence filled the room.

"Now I would like to announce this year's McKinley High prom king and queen," he continued dramatically, pulling out two gold envelopes. He opened the first. "This year's prom king is - _Brittany Pierce?_"

After a pause, the crowd sparsely applauded when Principal Figgins put the crown on Brittany's head, not knowing what else to do. Santana only beamed and clapped loudly.

"I would like to thank Godzilla and the Tooth Fairy," Brittany said simply into the microphone. More sparse applause and enthusiastic clapping from Santana.

"Okay…" Principal Figgins went on, trying to regain control of the situation. He tentatively opened the other gold envelope. "This year's prom queen - _oh god,_ _please be a girl_ - Santana Lopez!"

Quinn's heart dropped. She could barely compose herself to give Santana a polite clap while Principal Figgins placed the plastic tiara on Santana's head. She couldn't even maintain her perfect fake smile anymore - everything Quinn had been working towards her entire high school career had come to nothing. When the music began to play again and the spotlight shined on Brittany and Santana's dance together, Quinn ran out of the gymnasium.

And Hermione followed.

* * *

><p>Hermione followed Quinn into the empty choir room where they always had Glee practice. Quinn sat at the piano sobbing into her hands.<p>

"Hi Quinn," Hermione whispered, announcing her presence.

"Hermione?" Quinn turned around. For the first time, Hermione saw vulnerability in Quinn's dark green eyes. "You're not supposed to see me like this… no one's supposed to see me like this."

"I'm sorry you didn't get prom queen," Hermione said softly. "I know that's what you wanted more than anything."

Quinn felt fresh hot tears fall down her face. Yes, Quinn had wanted to be prom queen more than anything - more than just being happy with Hermione. How much time did she waste campaigning for her eventual loss? How many hours had she spent trying to make everyone fall in love with her when Hermione had been there the entire time?

"That plastic tiara isn't worthy of your pretty little head anyway," Hermione continued, interrupting Quinn's thoughts. Hermione reached into her small beaded purse and pulled out a velvet box that seemed to be far too large to fit in Hermione's purse.

"Undetectable Extension Charm," Hermione explained when Quinn had sent her a questioning look. "It took weeks of coercing, but I convinced one of my friends to let me borrow this…"

Hermione slowly opened the box and revealed a brilliant tiara that gleamed unlike anything Quinn had ever seen. It was obvious that unlike the plastic crown McKinley High had, the diamonds and precious stones on this tiara were real. Hermione took the tiara out of the box and carefully placed the tiara on Quinn's head.

Hermione smiled. "There - now you look like a queen."

Quinn laughed and wiped away another tear that fell down her cheek. After everything, Hermione was still there to make her smile, and the familiar feeling of Quinn's heart thudding against her chest in Hermione's presence returned. This time, Quinn let herself feel it.

The music from the gymnasium echoed through the halls of McKinely High, and it could be faintly heard within the choir room. Quinn stood up and offered her hand to Hermione.

"You are obligated to give the queen her first dance," Quinn said, giving Hermione a warm smile for the first time in months.

Hermione bit her bottom lip to keep herself from grinning from ear to ear. She took Quinn's hand and put her other hand on Quinn's waist, while Quinn placed her other hand on Hermione's shoulder. As the soft music played, they danced slowly around in circles, finally enjoying the simple act of the other's touch.

When the music stopped, Quinn lifted her head from Hermione's shoulder and looked at Hermione's brown eyes. "I think," Quinn breathed out, flicking her eyes to Hermione's lips. "I'm going to kiss you now."

Quinn did not wait for a yes or no from Hermione - she simply tilted her head and brought their lips together.

It was an explosion of the senses - the eager touch of each girl's lips to the other's, the intoxicating smell of their perfumes intertwining, the faint taste of lip balm, the sound of nothing but their blood pumping excitedly through their bodies, and the sweet darkness of being lost in each other.

It was finally them and only them. Together.

* * *

><p><em>I apologize in advance - I'm currently out of town, so I won't have as much time to writeedit until after Labor Day. Hope you enjoy this chapter until then - this is not the end ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Quinn met Hermione at the school entrance. Quinn said nothing and smiled at Hermione.

"Quinn!" Hermione said, not bothering to stop a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Good morning, Granger," Quinn said softly. "This might be a little bold, but I'd like to fast forward through all the awkward 'will-they-won't-they' build-up. I like to think that we're… together now. What do you think?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed red. "I think that's brilliant, Fabray."

"Good." Quinn's smile grew. She laughed at herself and looked shyly down. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I…would really like to hold your hand." Quinn's dark green eyes met Hermione's soft brown ones, and she held out her hand, which Hermione took gladly, intertwining their fingers. After a moment's pause, they entered the main hallway of McKinley High hand-in-hand.

People noticed; there were some stares and even a few cat calls that made Hermione feel self-conscious, but all she had to do was look at Quinn and her confidence would return. What did these people matter when Quinn Fabray gave you a look that made you feel like the only thing in the entire world? Hermione only hoped Quinn felt the same when she gazed at her.

They parted reluctantly for class but found each other quickly at lunch. It was strange to actually sit and eat lunch with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany after so many months of watching them from afar. Rachel stayed unusually quiet while she ate on the other side of Hermione, but there was nothing quite as exhilarating as feeling Quinn's warm hand on her knee or hearing her laugh light-heartedly at one of Santana's many complaints. Hermione simply relished every moment and ate quietly, trying not to smile too much. It was truly the best place to be - just to be next to Quinn.

For Quinn, it was a matter of making up for lost time. She couldn't help fawning over Hermione, as embarrassing as it was to admit - she couldn't help keeping a hand on Hermione's knee, brushing a stray dark blonde hair back in its place, or touching Hermione's forearm. Though the thought sounded completely naïve, Quinn couldn't help but think there wasn't anything else she could ever want besides being next to Hermione.

* * *

><p>When they met in the library later, Hermione had surprise for Quinn. As they sat down in their usual spot in the back bookshelves, Hermione pulled out her wand from her bag. Quinn took it carefully from Hermione and studied it, as if the wrong touch or gesture would send out a stunning spell or curse.<p>

"It's from a wand shop in London called Ollivanders," Hermione explained. "He's said to be the best wand maker in the world, though I know there's quite a few. I'm not sure who makes the wands in the States."

"And it's made of wood with a core from a magical creature?" Quinn asked, repeating almost exactly what Hermione had told her months ago.

"Yes, mine is made of vine wood and has a core of dragon's heartstring," Hermione said, surprised that Quinn remembered such details.

"Can you show me something?" Quinn asked hesitantly when she handed the wand back to Hermione.

Hermione smiled and pulled out a scrap of paper from her pocket. She waved her wand in front of it and transfigured it into a small rose, handing it to Quinn. Quinn smelled the rose lightly and smiled - the piece of paper had completely transformed into a new object.

"I wish I could learn magic," Quinn said wistfully.

Hermione looked down at her wand. _Maybe…_

"Maybe," Hermione said slowly. "I can teach you a very, _very_ simple charm."

Quinn's eyes widened when Hermione placed the wand back in Quinn's right hand.

"This was the first charm I was taught at Hogwarts," Hermione explained. "A levitation charm. It's really all in swishing and flicking your wand and the way you say the incantation. _Wingardium levi__**o**__sa._ Try it on the rose."

"W-wingardium leviosa," Quinn stuttered and awkwardly moved her wand. Nothing happened.

"Move the wand like this." Hermione put her hand over Quinn's and moved Quinn's hand in the correct 'swish and flick' motion Professor Flitwick had taught her years before. "And say it with confidence, emphasis on the 'o'."

"Wingardium leviosa."

Still nothing.

Quinn frowned and furrowed her brow. "Maybe I'm not a witch after all."

Hermione laughed. "Don't be ridiculous! It took my friend Ron ages to get this spell. You just have to keep practicing."

Quinn wasn't entirely convinced by Hermione's reassurance. She wasn't sure what she had thought would happen when she finally got a wand in her hand - that she would be a prodigy? That she would pick up magic effortlessly and surpass even the great wizards she was told about? Quinn bit her bottom lip and quirked an eyebrow before taking a breath to try the levitation charm again. _Everyone has to start somewhere…_

"_Wingardium leviosa._"

The rose stirred ever so slightly.

"See!" Hermione cried out triumphantly. "Only your third try, and you got the rose to move!"

Quinn laughed and clapped her hands in delight despite her best efforts to appear nonchalant. She waved the wand again. "_Wingardium leviosa."_

This time the rose began to lift up in the air as if being pulled by an invisible string, and Quinn could move it back and forth in front of her. Hermione beamed at Quinn, who couldn't help but giggle with excitement at her own accomplishment.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Hermione's wand suddenly flew out of Quinn's hand as three cloaked figures appeared in the library with a flash of dark smoke, surrounding Quinn and Hermione. Hermione quickly pushed Quinn behind her and darted her eyes at the cloaked figures, who looked suspiciously similar to Death Eaters.

"Hermione Granger," one of the figures said in stern greeting as he stepped forward. He pulled down his cloak. "I am Charles Clemens, chairman of the US Department of Magical Affairs. You have violated our agreement with the Ministry of Magic."

"H-how…" Hermione stuttered.

"When we knew you were arriving, we placed a tracer charm on all the Mudbloods in this school," Charles explained. He had a smug smile on his face, as if he enjoyed doling out punishments. "Just in case you were… tempted."

Another cloaked figure appeared. It was Susan Babitt, Hermione's supervisor from the Office of Muggle Relations. She looked extremely disappointed. "Hermione! How could you? When we had selected you so carefully…"

"We will, of course, be modifying the Mudblood's memory," Charles stated, gesturing at a frightened Quinn behind Hermione.

"Of course," Susan quickly agreed.

"What? Modify my…?" Quinn exclaimed in confusion. Hermione could only protectively grip Quinn's wrist behind her.

"No," Hermione breathed out.

"This is non-negotiable, Miss Granger," Charles said condescendingly. "Though perhaps it would teach you a better lesson if you did it yourself?"

Charles waved his wand and sent Hermione's wand back into her hand. The other two cloaked figures from the US Department kept their wands trained on her. "And please don't think about stunning your way out, Miss Granger. We are aware of your skills."

Hermione held her wand in a shaking hand. Her mind raced with any possible plan to get out with Quinn safely.

"Quickly, Miss Granger," Charles prompted in his polite but condescending tone.

Hermione could only stay frozen in place. Perhaps she could apparate? Though if they had placed tracer charms on all the Muggle-borns in the school, they likely also had the school under an anti-apparating charm as well. Stunning was out of the question, as well as any blast spells…

"_Crucio!"_

Quinn wrenched her wrist out of Hermione's grasp and screamed in pain. She crumpled to the ground and writhed and twisted under the pain curse that was considered an "Unforgivable Curse" under the Ministry of Magic.

"Stop! _Stop it!" _Hermione cried out as she watched Quinn's face contort under indescribable pain. Hot tears fell down Hermione's cheeks as Quinn kept screaming.

Charles lowered his wand, and Quinn let out huge breaths when the pain mercifully stopped. Her body quivered from exhaustion even after only a few seconds under the Cruciatus curse. "_Hermione…"_

"Do it now, Miss Granger," Charles warned, readying his wand again. "Or next time we won't stop."

Hermione shifted her tear-filled eyes to Susan, who did not offer any comfort. "Go on," Susan said. "You're lucky I vouched for you, and they're not breaking your wand."

Hermione let out shuddering breath. Didn't anyone care? Didn't anyone have compassion? Were Muggles just play things that could be manipulated and studied?

"_Crucio!"_

Quinn let out another blood-curdling scream and squeezed her body together. Her body rolled uncontrollably on the ground, every muscle fiber feeling as though it were on fire, every nerve ending sending searing pain signals to her brain. Quinn wasn't aware she was on the ground or screaming ear-piercing shrieks. All she could feel was excruciating pain, and all she wanted was to pass out from the pain, but her mind was cruelly more awake than it had ever been her entire life. As the moments passed, Quinn began wishing for death to overcome her so that the pain would finally stop…

"_STOP!"_ Hermione screamed. "I'll-I'll do it - just _STOP_!"

Charles lowered his wand again. Somehow his smile turned even more smug.

Hermione raised her wand with a shaking hand and pointed it toward Quinn. "_I'm sorry…_" she whispered.

"Granger!" Quinn gasped in that voice that commanded attention. "Don't…!"

"_Obliviate._"

And Quinn's usual dark green eyes went blank. The two cloaked figures from the US Department grasped Quinn by the arms and dragged her away with Charles following behind, ready to fill her mind with replacement memories. Hermione watched and fell to her knees, covering her mouth to hold back the sobs that racked her body. The Obliviate memory modifying charm could not be reversed. Hermione remembered the effect it had on the pompous Gilderoy Lockhart when it back-fired on him. He resided permanently at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries with barely any memories of his former life.

Hermione felt nothing but an endless void. How could she simply go back to work or spend time with friends and family when she knew there was someone that had changed the way she felt about everything? That made her happier than anything she had ever known and made her feel things she had only thought existed in story books? Someone who had made her so happy but didn't even know she existed? How could Hermione just forget…?

"Now erase _my_ memories," Hermione said with an empty voice to Susan who was still in the library.

"Don't be silly," Susan said dismissively. "There's still enough research to salvage and publish a few articles. You'll still receive quite a few honors even though this project was incomplete. And that Muggle girl won't remember anything that happened - her life will go back to normal."

"I can't," Hermione whispered, staring without seeing at the ground. "I can't go back to 'normal,' not after this. You can publish everything, don't use my name. Just…_make me forget._"

"A rest will do you good," Susan dismissed again. "You'll be able to take a few days off when we return to the Ministry, and…"

"_Just do it!_" Hermione demanded, grabbing Susan's wand arm and placing her own wand in Susan's hand. "Can't you see? I can't live my life normally if I know she exists! My mind will be nothing but her - every moment of every day. And maybe one day, a long time from now, I'll think of her a little less, but she'll still be in my mind when I won't be anything in hers… _Please…_"

Hermione's eyes were desperate, and fresh tears of despair fell down her face. She saw Susan struggling with the decision - it was not an forbidden spell, but it was forever. Susan wasn't sure if she wanted to unleash the power to change someone's entire memory.

Slowly, Susan raised the wand. "_Obliviate._"

Hermione sighed with relief as her body was filled with a pleasurable naiveté of ignorance, of knowing nothing. She felt her mind being re-circuited, memories being shuffled around and a some taken away. Finally, a fading image of a beautiful blonde girl whispering "Granger" slipped away and was forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn flew down the stairs and jumped on the train that had just appeared in the subway tunnel. It was late, and there was only one other person in the train car. Quinn sat down and rubbed her aching knee as the subway doors slammed shut and the train moved along to the next station. Quinn knew she shouldn't have run down the stairs, but she hated waiting for the next train.

Quinn's right knee had never been the same since the library incident a year ago - she could never remember the reason why, but there was an irresistible urge to check out a book in the school's library, and she had fallen down the stairs. It had been a horrendous fall, as the librarian had found Quinn unconscious and her whole body had ached when she woke up. Quinn couldn't even remember what book she had wanted to get or why she was in the library during Spanish class. Nevertheless, since then Quinn's knee ached when going down stairs quickly and many memories of her senior year at McKinley High School were foggy and seemed incomplete.

But that was a year ago - her life was quite different now. After graduation, Quinn had been accepted into Ohio State University and began taking communication classes. She found popularity didn't matter as much in college, but she quickly made new friends and found her place in the vast campus.

And now she was studying abroad in London, England, riding the Tube at two o' clock in the morning. This time Quinn had wanted to see the famous landmarks lit up at night without the tourist masses, but she often found herself catching the subway late at night by routine. She enjoyed the calm and solitude, though there was almost always one other person in the train.

The train whirred to a stop, and Quinn stood up, preparing to exit. As the doors opened, Quinn smiled. That night the sights had been delightfully eerily, and she was in an exceptionally good mood.

"Have a good night," Quinn said to the stranger on the train. "Watch out for danger, stranger."

"Wh-what did you say?"

"Just a saying," Quinn laughed and waved as she left the train. "Good night!"

"R-right," the stranger muttered, sweeping a dark blonde hair behind her ear nervously as she watched Quinn leave. Hermione wasn't sure, but the phrase sounded very familiar, and it echoed in her mind, as if trying to find a home.

Hermione looked back down at the pro and con list she had been scribbling in her notebook. For the past two years Hermione had been scrambling to get promoted from her entry level position in the Ministry's Office of Muggle Relations. She couldn't understand it, but Ginny Weasley (who had been hired a full year _after_ Hermione) seemed to be the go-to person for projects rather than Hermione. Hermione was convinced she was much more qualified and reliable than Ginny, but Hermione remained stuck with office paperwork or transcribing Muggle interviews, while Ginny received assignments all over Europe to study Muggles in their home environments.

_Me: 10 OWLs. 10 honorary NEWTs. Defeated Lord Voldemort._

_Ginny: 7 OWLs. 6 NEWTs. Can play Quidditch. Girlfriend to Harry Potter._

Hermione squinted at her list - she was fairly certain "defeated Lord Voldemort" was more impressive than Quidditch or dating the famous Harry Potter, but Hermione was never good at office politics, so here she was riding the London Underground after a long day at the office.

But Hermione had seen the girl again.

The first time Hermione had seen her was just after midnight in the beginning of summer. Hermione found she preferred riding the subway home rather than using the Floo Network. The steady movement of the train calmed her nerves after a stressful day, and it was the ideal time to make notes or read a book. Since Hermione often found herself leaving the office late at night, there was usually very few people on the train.

Hermione had been making corrections in one of the research papers Ginny had hurriedly written after she had returned from a research trip to Hungary, when a young blonde girl entered the train with a large back-pack. The girl appeared out of breath and took off her pack with relief when she sat down. For some reason Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away - the way the girl breathed, her fingers fumbling with the Underground map, her face grimacing as she stretched her right knee - every mundane movement was simply captivating.

And then she had smiled.

The girl had caught Hermione watching her and smiled warmly. Hermione could only flash an embarrassed smile back and bury her face back in Ginny's atrocious research paper. As Hermione felt her face flush, she desperately hoped the girl went back to consulting her subway map.

That had been nearly a month ago, and Hermione often saw the girl riding the same subway train. At first it was merely coincidence, but soon Hermione began making excuses for herself to ride the subway for hours at a time, waiting for the girl to appear. It almost felt as though in some lifetime before, they had known each other and were just now meeting again.

The subway doors had closed and the train began creaking to its next stop as Hermione watched the girl slowly walk up the stairs. _Maybe…_

Hermione closed her eyes and disapparated from the train, appearing at the top of the subway station stairs.

Quinn jumped back, holding onto the stair railing. "Wh-where did you come from?"

Hermione stared at Quinn. "…How do I know you?"

Quinn's mind raced. She vaguely knew the girl standing in front of her - Quinn recognized her as the girl that was often in the empty subway car with her. She remembered the girl was the first person who had smiled at her when Quinn arrived in London, and she seemed to always be scribbling notes or reading books.

But now she was the girl who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, and Quinn's thoughts switched to practicalities: Quinn's bad knee made running away difficult, there was no one around to hear cries for help, she didn't have a phone, the best way to fend off an attacker is to go for the eyes…

_Her eyes._

Quinn's eyes flicked to Hermione's and froze. Hermione's eyes were suddenly a very distinct shade of brown and messy dark blonde strands of hair were framing Hermione's face. Slowly, Quinn walked the final steps to the top of stairs and stood in front of Hermione. She reached out a hand, and Hermione closed her eyes as Quinn's fingers lightly brushed a strand of hair back in its place. Everything felt so familiar, such a natural thing to do.

"You are so distracting," Quinn found herself whispering.

"You are equally distracting," Hermione replied without thought, stepping closer to Quinn. Hermione wasn't thinking anymore, she couldn't think - not when the girl was so close. She even smelled familiar…

So it was without thinking that Hermione gently touched Quinn's cheek with her hand and kissed her.

The world felt as though it began spinning faster and faster while the girls kissed in the empty subway station. As they became lost in each other, their worlds became clearer, and the fog that had infiltrated their minds drifted away.

"You remember...?" Hermione asked when they finally parted, looking into Quinn's dark green eyes.

Quinn only quirked an eyebrow mischievously and grabbed Hermione's wand, which was sticking carelessly out of Hermione's shoulder bag. She waved the wand. "_Wingardium leviosa."_

The bag floated off of Hermione's shoulder and landed softly on Quinn's. Quinn placed the wand carefully back in the bag as she took Hermione's hand.

"Love is the most powerful kind of magic," Hermione murmured in astonishment. She was quoting Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard she had ever known. Dumbledore had always preached the power of love, but truthfully Hermione had never quite believed it.

"What did you say?" Quinn asked breathlessly.

"I said," Hermione said slowly. "That I love you, Fabray."

Quinn smiled. "I love you too, Granger."

The sentiment echoed in Hermione's mind and tucked itself away in a place that could never forget.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading as always, and thank you for all the great comments. Hope you enjoyed the story :)<br>_


End file.
